A Padawan's Legend
by Hazardplay1911
Summary: After crashing on an unknown planet in unknown space, Jedi Padawan Isaac Karr must find his way on this new planet, where the Force works in mysterious ways. Will he help a certain hot-headed Avatar bring balance to this troubled world, and to his troubled mind?


A Padawan's legend

**After crashing on an unknown planet in unknown space, Jedi Padawan Isaac Karr must find his way off world and back to the Jedi Council. Along the way he'll make new friends, new enemies, and maybe even break a few of the Jedi's most sacred tenets while he's at it.**

"Warning power levels critical. Recommend reactor venting to prevent explosive decompression." For Jedi Padawan Isaac Karr, his day couldn't any worse. He was currently experiencing a freak power fluctuating after forcible being expelled from hyperspace, something that had never happened before (that he knew of.) From what he could read past the various warring messages and red klaxons was that the planet was habitable and there where structures on the planet, but there were no readings of any power grids. _Huh must be a primitive race or something. _The two things that really struck him was that the he couldn't find any records of the planet on any charts. He let out a light chuckle remembering the record keeper's words _If it isn't I our records, it doesn't exist. Guess I just proved her wrong. _The other thing that stuck out to him, was how dominate the Force was on this planet. Isaac was very in tune with the Force, of course that's what his Master would say. Normally he felt like he was standing on the edge of a steep drop off into a deep lake. Here however, he felt as if he was drowning in pure Force energy. _This planet must be a Force nexus, I've never felt this connected to the Force. It's amazing. _The sounds of the warning klaxons brought him back to his current predicament. Isaac suddenly had a very bad idea. "Computer, what are the odds of a landing on the planet?" the computer took maybe a mill-second to answer him. "Padawan Karr, the odds of a safe landing on the planet with overheated engines are six hundred thousand two hundred thirty-four to one." Isaac smiled he had never asked for a safe landing. "Don't ever tell me the odds!" he yelled as he reoriented his Starfighter and fired the thrusters towards the unknown planet.

It was a cool night off the coast of Republic City, where the statue honoring Avatar Aang stood and the Air Temple Island also stood. Pema had finally managed to get her youngest child to go to sleep and stay that way. The whole process had taken her maybe three extra hours, making it around eleven O'clock, the pregnant mother yawned sleepily as she made her way over to the room she shared with her husband. She stopped moving when she heard a sound much louder than anything she'd ever heard before. She looked up to see a fiery object passing over the temple, almost crashing into it. There was then a splash and ear splitting explosion. She, along with the other inhabitants of the temple, ran towards the sound off the explosion only to see the bay on fire.

Isaac was starting to regret his decision to try landing. As soon as he entered the atmosphere, the fighter's engines blew. Now he plummeting uncontrollably towards, from what he could see, was a city. He fought with all his might to try and manually correct the crash course (he'd given up on landing) but nothing he did would work. When he just about accepted his soon to be fiery death, he felt a tug in the Force. There was something on the planet, something or someone powerful in the Force. He had never felt someone who was just so powerful, he had to find this person. Isaac pull the force around him and use it to pull the ship up, flying above the city and into the bay. He saw an Island in the bay with what looked like some kind of temple. He flew above the temple, as he passed he could sense four Force sensitive beings along with several non-Force users. He had a feeling these beings would lead him to the powerful being he had sensed, so Isaac decided to jump ship. He grabbed his emergency kit, which held some medical supplies, three days of dehydrated food, several bottles water, a small repair kit for his lightsaber, and a change of clothing; all in a dull gray durasteel rucksack. He took the lightsaber off his belt and threw it in as well. Might as well, it wasn't waterproof. He managed to level out the fighter and, grabbing his gear, ejected from the fighter. The following explosion from the fighter hitting the surface of the water blasted him back towards the island. Isaac used the Force to soften the blow of landing in the water. It took him a few moments to collect his bearings, chuckling when he realized he was still alive as he started the long swim towards the temple island.

Everyone was gasping at the sight and only Pema noticed the lone figure slowly making his way to the shore. "Tenzin, look someone's in the water!" Her husband looked at where she was pointing. Tenzin, several Air Acolytes, Pema, and her newly awoken children made their way towards the beach to see the man pull himself on shore, roll on to his back, and started to laugh. The inhabitants of the temple looked at each other confused. Why was this man, who had just pulled himself out of the bay that was now on fire, laughing? Her eldest child, Jinora, mustered the courage and approached the man. "Um, sir are you ok?" the man stopped laughing and turned towards her daughter, at first Pema was worried for her child's safety until she saw the man's face. His face was that of a young man, who couldn't possibly be much older than eighteen. He gave her daughter a warm smile and push himself off the sand, staggering to his feet. "Ah little one, I have had much worse, though jumping out of a crashing starfighter into the ocean is hard to top." Ikki, her middle child, ran up to the young man, no doubt to berate him with questions. However, she only asked one. "Why where you laughing mister?" the man chuckle and looking back to the fires that where dying down as the wreckage of the "starfighter" sank to the bottom of the bay. With a warm smile he said. "I told it not to tell me the odds." With that the man collapsed on to the sand. The Acolytes picked the man up, taking up to the temple's healing room. Pema approached her husband, who along with an acolyte where preventing the children from following the man. "Ikki, you can ask him all the questions you want to later. Jinora, what in the name of the Spirit's did you approach that man, he could of hurt you!" Jinora looked down at her father's scolding. "I don't know why I did father, I just knew that the man wouldn't hurt me and he needed help. I'm sorry to have scared you." Pema smiled at her child. "Don't worry dear, you did the right thing. We were all think the same thing, except you acted on It." she look out to the statue of her father in law. "Your grandfather would be very proud of you." She had the same feeling about the man, that he would never harm an innocent. That was the only answer amidst so many more questions. Just who was this young man, why was he here, was he sent by the spirits to guide them? She went to bed that night plague with questions about their mysterious visitor, only time would tell this man purpose.

**Alright guys and gals, first chapter is done and up. updates will be off and on cause of college. Please use constructive criticism and I'll see you on the flip side.**

**Hazardplay1911 **


End file.
